The Legend of Zelda: Le Règne des Ténèbres (Tome 1)
by Miss-FictionRoman
Summary: Lorsque Link découvre qu'il est le Héros choisi par les Dieux, il doit se lancer dans une périlleuse quête pour sauver le monde de Ganondorf, le Roi des Ténèbres. Avec l'aide de la princesse Zelda, il devra faire face à de nombreux dangers. Contient: très faible violence. Cette fiction convient aux petits et grands.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Le geste de Nayru**

Hyrule… un magnifique royaume aux forêts verdoyantes et aux vastes montagnes. C'est un royaume de paix et de joie : on aperçoit toujours les enfants rire, les adultes sourire… cet endroit était gouverné par Daltus, un roi juste et bon. Cependant, cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi…

Des milliards d'années auparavant, le monde n'était que néant et chaos. C'est alors que trois silhouettes descendirent sur la Terre. Din, Déesse de la Puissance, créa la terre et les rochers tandis que Farore, Déesse du Courage, donna naissance aux premiers êtres vivants : arbres, humains, kokiris, hylians, minishs…

Finalement, Nayru, Déesse de la Sagesse, ramena l'ordre et la paix. Elle créa les ruisseaux et les vastes océans. Avant de repartir vers le ciel, les trois divinités laissèrent sur la Terre la Triforce, un objet capable de réaliser les souhaits. Puis elles la cachèrent dans un lieu secret qu'elles nommèrent le Royaume Sacré.

Des millions d'années plus tard, le peuple d'Hyrule découvrirent ce Royaume Sacré et apprirent l'existence de la Triforce. Comme cette relique était synonyme de pouvoir absolu, ils commencèrent à se battre entre eux, déterminés à posséder ce qu'ils appelaient la l'Ultime Source du Pouvoir. Nayru, pour punir leur avidité et leur égoïsme, retourna sur Terre et brisa la Triforce en trois parties. Puis elle disparut. Les années passèrent, et bientôt cette histoire n'était plus qu'une vieille légende…


	2. Chapter 1: La princesse séquestrée

Chapitre 1 : La princesse séquestrée

C'était une journée ordinaire dans le palais de la Famille Royale. Les serviteurs et les gardes faisaient leur travail. Le roi Daltus, quant à lui, était en train de répondre aux nombreuses lettres de ses sujets. C'était un travail très long, car il ne pouvait répondre à toutes les lettres : il devait choisir uniquement les plus importantes. C'est alors que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce :

- Votre Majesté, je suis désolée de vous déranger…

C'était une Sheikah qui venait de parler. Elle avait de courts cheveux bleus-gris et des yeux flamboyants. Son corps incroyablement musclée lui donnait l'allure d'une guerrière.

- Que se passe-t-il, Impa? dit Daltus.

- C'est au sujet de votre fille.

Le roi devint soudain mal à l'aise :

- … je vois.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la garder enfermée davantage!

- Impa, je te comprends… mais tu sais bien que je ne veux que personne ne se rende compte de son existence… je dois la protéger…

Impa mit ses mains sur ses hanches :

- Mon roi, votre fille est désespérée. J'ai beau l'occuper, m'amuser avec elle, lui raconter des histoires… elle rêve de voir le monde au-delà des murs du château. Votre Majesté, s'il vous plaît…

Daltus parut triste :

- Non, c'est non. Je l'aime, tu comprends. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains… Impa, même si tu me supplies à genoux, je ne peux pas la laisser sortir.

- Mais…

- Je t'en prie, ne proteste pas.

- À vos ordres, Votre Majesté.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, laissant seul le roi malheureux et confus. Tandis qu'elle marchait dans le vaste couloir du château, elle réfléchissait intensément.

* * *

Dans la forêt d'Hyrule, un magnifique endroit aux fleurs colorés, une petite fée était cachée dans un buisson. Elle semblait se cacher de quelqu'un. Mais subitement, elle paniqua. Elle entendit des pas… oh non, _il_ s'en venait… elle trembla. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La minuscule fée, tremblante comme une feuille, se baissa pour mieux se cacher, lorsque soudain :

- Je t'ai trouvée, Navi!

La fée sortit de sa cachette. Devant elle se trouvait un adolescent de dix-sept ans aux cheveux châtains. Ses yeux d'un doux bleu marine inspirait la confiance et la gentillesse.

- Roh, c'est pas juste! bougonna la dénommée Navi. C'est toujours toi qui gagne lorsqu'on joue à la cachette! Comment tu fais, Link? Je suis tellement petite!

Le garçon rit de bon cœur :

- Faut croire que j'ai un bon sens de l'observation!

- Écoute, j'ai compris! On joue à autre chose maintenant?

Link lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur :

- Tu es tannée de perdre?

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle.

Puis, elle poussa une exclamation :

- … oh!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai cru… apercevoir le château entre les arbres.

- Le château? Tu en es sûre?

Navi s'approcha, suivie de Link.

- Eh non, dit la fée, je ne m'étais pas trompée! Regarde!

Le garçon était émerveillé : il n'avait jamais vu le palais d'Hyrule d'aussi près. Ses vastes murs de pierres, ces gigantesques tours…

- C'est… c'est magnifique! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il remarqua que son amie fée semblait inquiète :

- Ça va, Navi?

- Ah? Euh… oui. Tu vois, je pensais au roi. Il se fait vieux et il n'a pas d'enfant… qui régnera sur Hyrule à sa mort?

Link croisa les bras :

- Hum… tu as raison. C'est très bizarre tout ça.

Il s'approcha davantage de la grande demeure. Navi s'assit sur ses épaules. Évidemment, le jeune homme ne sentait rien, la minuscule fée étant plus légère qu'une plume!

- Que faites-vous ici? interrogea alors une voix autoritaire.

Link se retourna, surpris. Impa lui faisait face, accompagnée de deux gardes.

- On voulait voir le château de près, tout simplement, répondit l'adolescent. Navi et moi n'avons pas du tout de mauvaises intentions.

- Navi?

- Ben oui. La fée qui est sur mon épaule.

Impa ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Ah, désolée, je ne l'avais pas vue. Toutefois, votre réponse me paraît louche.

- MAIS C'EST VRAI, QUOI! s'énerva Navi. Link et moi, on jouait à la cachette lorsque j'ai vu le palais entre les arbres! On a voulu y jeter un coup d'œil!

Un des deux gardes affirma :

- De toute façon, Impa, comment un adolescent et une fée pourrait représenter une menace pour Sa Majesté? Allez, on vous laisse filer, vous deux.

Link les remercia avant de décider :

- Allez Navi, on rentre à la maison.

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait cru apercevoir une jeune fille à travers une fenêtre…


	3. Chapter 2: Un matin… ordinaire?

**Chapitre 2 : Un matin… ordinaire?**

_La Lune était cachée par des nuages sombres, la nuit était noire. Trop noire. Il pleuvait incroyablement fort, et c'est en prenant mon courage à deux mains que, enveloppé dans ma cape sombre, je m'approchai du village, une lanterne à la main. J'avais fait une longue et pénible marche avant d'arriver ici, et je commençais à me sentir fatigué… c'est avec peine que j'entrai dans le village, complètement désert à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Je scrutai les alentours, sans savoir ce que je cherchais. Mais il faisait de plus en plus froid … et si une bête féroce surgirait des ténèbres pour venir me dévorer? Soudainement, un effroyable coup de vent me fit lâcher ma lanterne, qui s'éteignit sur le coup. C'est alors que j'entendis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. De plus en plus… une main se posa alors sur mon épaule._

- _Je t'ai enfin trouvé…_

_L'inconnu tendit la main vers moi, lorsque soudain…_

- Link, réveille-toi! cria une voix féminine que Link connaissait bien.

Le garçon ouvrit péniblement les yeux:

- Na… Navi?

- Tu sais il est quelle heure? Neuf heures! Allez, debout, parresseux!

- Neuf heures? Déjà? fit Link en bâillant. Sinon, pour une fois, je suis content que tu m'aies réveillé… j'étais en train de faire un rêve… ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Navi se montra très curieuse:

- C'est quoi?

- Oh, pas grand chose. Je marchais dans un village désert… et il faisait noir. C'est là qu'un inconnu a tendu la main vers moi… "Je t'ai enfin trouvé", disait-il. Et puis… pouf! Tu m'as réveillé!

La fée remarqua que son ami semblait songeur.

- Cet inconnu… raconta Link, avait quelque chose de terrifiant, mais je ne peux dire ce que c'est.

- Comment était-il physiquement?

- Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas le savoir puisque lui aussi était enveloppé d'une cape noire qui cachait son visage.

Son amie ailée fut étonnée:

- "Lui aussi"? Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu étais vêtu d'une cape noire dans ton rêve?

- Oui. C'est bizarre… c'était comme si je me sauvais de quelqu'un, que je voulais cacher mon identité... et au fait, tu te souviens d'hier?

- Hier? fit Navi, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Oui, lorsqu'on a découvert le palais. Avant de repartir, j'avais cru voir une jeune fille à travers une fenêtre…

Navi ria:

- Mon Dieu, Link, tu as des hallucinations! Est-ce le fait d'être célibataire qui te fait voir des filles partout?

- Je t'assure que je l'ai vue.

- Tu hallucines, mon vieux! Allez, lève-toi! On a une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Mission: te trouver un vrai travail!

Car en effet, Link n'avait jamais connu ses véritables parents. Son oncle l'avait adopté, mais il mourut alors que Link n'avait que onze ans. Depuis ce jour, il avait beaucoup de mal à se débrouiller. La plupart du temps, il cueillait des fruits dans la forêt, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter de la nourriture. En attendant de trouver un vrai travail, il vendait certains des fruits qu'il cueillait dans la forêt. À force d'économiser, il pouvait parfois s'acheter un peu de viande. C'est pourquoi, avec l'aide de Navi, il cherchait un vrai métier qui pourrait améliorer ses conditions de vie.

- Fini les années où tu marchais pendant des heures à la recherche de la moindre petite pomme! dit joyeusement Navi. Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne! Et puis les employeurs te trouveront tellement mignon qu'ils accepteront aussitôt de t'engager!

- Euh… tu peux répéter la dernière phrase!?

La minuscule créature ailée fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu… car en réalité, Navi était follement amoureuse de lui, mais elle n'osait pas l'avouer. Après tout, a-t-on déjà vu une fée amoureuse d'un Hylian*? Surtout qu'elle a l'air d'une mouche lumineuse comparée au garçon…

- … euh… j'ai rien dit! Allez, on file te trouver un travail!

Link sourit. Il commençait à se douter que la fée avait des sentiments pour lui.

* * *

- Mais oui, c'est Link!

- Ça alors, il est encore plus beau que ce que j'imaginais…

- Vous avez vu ses yeux?

Link et Navi marchait dans le royaume, à la recherche d'un employeur en quête de travailleurs. Tandis que Link s'avançait comme si de rien n'était, Navi jetait un regard noir à certaines filles, qui complimentaient Link. Car en effet, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de succès chez les filles du royaume. Après tout, le jeune homme était reconnu pour sa gentillesse et sa tendance à aider les autres. Ils marchèrent pendant quelque minutes, mais soudain Link aperçut une affiche sur le mur:

- Ça alors, dit-il, le roi cherche un assistant pour l'aider dans ses tâches! Wow, ça c'est de la chance!

- Waouh, travailler pour le roi… c'est bien payé, ce genre de travail! s'exclama Navi en tournoyant autour du garçon (c'est sa "danse de la joie").

- Je pourrais peut-être y aller...

Et il se mit à courir en direction du grand château.

- HÉ! ATTENDS-MOI! cria Navi, qui tentait de le rattrapper. Oh mon Dieu, ce qu'il peut courir vite quand il veut!

Impa fixa Link de son habituel regard sévère:

- Alors comme ça, vous voulez travailler pour le roi?

Link et Navi se trouvaient dans le grand château d'Hyrule, dans la salle du trône. Le roi n'était pas là, mais Impa montait la garde.

- Oui, répondit Link avec enthousiasme. Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas de travail et guère d'argent alors je me disais…

La Sheikah baissa les yeux sur son carnet:

- Avant je veux savoir votre nom, que j'aie une idée de qui vous êtes.

- Link.

- Quel âge avez-vous?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Je vois… comme vous êtes trop jeune, il est interdit pour vous de prendre ce poste. Par cont…

Navi était estomaquée:

- QUOI? Mon ami ici présent vit dans la pauvreté depuis l'âge de onze ans! Vous ne pouvez pas…

Impa la coupa sévèrement:

- Silence, la fée! Je disais donc qu'il vous était impossible d'avoir ce travail. Par contre, j'ai une offre à vous faire.

- Ah oui? s'étonna Link.

- Les serviteurs ont besoin d'aide ces temps-ci. Peut-être pourriez-vous les aider dans les tâches ménagères… alors voici ce que je vous propose: nous allons commencer par de petites tâches ménagères simples. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez un bon salaire et ici, tous les serviteurs sont bien traités. Alors? Intéressé?

Link réfléchit: ce n'était peut-être pas le métier de rêve, mais au moins il est sûr de ne pas être sous-payé et exploité!

- J'accepte.

- Bien, bien. Vous commencerez demain matin, à neuf heures. Dès que vous aurez fini vos corvées, vous aurez le choix entre rentrer chez vous ou dormir au château. Et bien évidemment, vous serez payé.

- C'est d'accord.

- Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Mais n'oubliez pas, hein! Demain matin à huit heures!

Navi en profita pour taquiner le jeune homme:

- Huit heures, il faudra que tu te lèves plus tôt!

Après avoir dit au revoir à Impa, Link quitta le château tout excité. Son amie fée était toute aussi enthousiaste que lui:

- Link, on va enfin avoir une vie meilleure!

- Oh oui! Et en attendant, on joue à la cachette?

- NOOOOOOON!

Le garçon rit de bon coeur devant l'air catastrophée de Navi.

- Tu es tannée de perdre, je le savais!

Navi fit une petite grimace puis changea de sujet:

- Et puis, il est quelle heure au fait?

Link jeta un coup à la grande horloge du royaume:

- Hum… dix heures et demie.

- Ouais, faudrait aller déjeuner… ou plutôt _dîner _car bien sûr, monsieur Link s'est encore levé très tard ce matin!

- Pfff, n'importe quoi.

Sur ces mots, ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de leur forêt habituelle.

Navi entra dans la chambre en lançant son habituel:

- Link, réveill… t'es déjà réveillé?

En effet, le jeune homme avait déjà ouvert les yeux depuis longtemps.

- Ça alors! fit la fée. C'est un exploit!

Link leva les yeux au ciel:

- Navi, arrête de me niaiser. Je ne voulais simplement pas arriver en retard à ma première journée de travail au château. Et puis….

- Et puis quoi?

- Ben voilà, j'ai fait le même cauchemar que la nuit dernière. Mais n'en parlons plus.

- Tu as raison. Bon, on y va, à ce fameux château?

Link sourit puis, suivi de sa fidèle amie, il partit en direction du palais royal.


	4. Chapter 3: Le roi des Gérudos

**Chapitre 3: Le roi des gerudos**

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce dont à quoi je m'attendais…

En effet, Link se trouvait maintenant agenouillé sur le sol en train de nettoyer le plancher de la salle de bal.

- Franchement, dit-il à Navi, j'ai l'impression d'être Cendrillon!

Toutefois, son amie fée ne partageait pas le même avis: debout sur une éponge pleine de savon, elle faisait du _surf _sur le plancher. Ce qui était drôlement efficace.

- Voyons Link, c'est amusant!

- Oui mais toi tu es une fée… et puis la souffrance est presque terminé: il ne reste plus qu'à balayer le couloir et on est libres!

Navi survola la salle:

- Je crois qu'elle est assez propre comme ça. On peut y a…

Mais elle volait trop vite et elle finit par foncer dans un mur.

- Navi! s'écria Link. Ça va?

- Oui, mais… c'est… Link… LE MUR… IL…

Les briques du mur commençaient à… disparaître! Elles laissèrent voir une grande porte doré avec un étrange symbole: trois triangles d'or qui n'en formait qu'un.

- Navi… tu… tu es géniale! s'exclama Link. Tu as découvert un passage secret!

- Euh….

- Je me demande ce qu'il y a l'intérieur…

Navi réfléchit: et si ce mystérieux passage menait à une salle secrète interdite? Si les gardes apprennaient qu'ils ont découvert ce passage, ils les arrêteront!

- Écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Link ne l'écouta pas. Il tourna la poignée et se hâta d'ouvrir la porte. Il disparut dans les ténèbres.

- LINK! cria Navi. SORS DE LÀ!

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. La petite fée, inquiète, décida alors de prendre le même chemin que lui et entra dans le mystérieux passage secret…

* * *

- Votre Majesté, dit un garde, quelqu'un veut vous voir.

Le roi Daltus, assis sur son trône, répondit avec son habituel:

- Qu'il entre.

Un inconnu fit irruption dans la salle du trône. Le teint vert, les cheveux roux, un ornement en forme de soleil doré était inséré dans son front. Une longue cape rouge foncée s'ajoutait à ses élégants habits sombres.

- Roi Dragmire, vous êtes enfin arrivé, dit Daltus en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour, roi Daltus, répondit poliment le nouveau venu en s'inclinant à son tour.

Sachant que l'invité était lui aussi un roi, les gardes s'empressèrent d'amener un second trône.

- Je vous en prie, fit Daltus en s'adressant au dénommé Dragmire, asseyez-vous.

- Merci bien, répondit Dragmire en s'asseoyant sur l'autre trône. Vous savez que je suis venu dans un but bien précis. Je veux savoir: qui régnera sur Hyrule à votre mort?

Daltus devint soudain très nerveux, mais il parvint à le cacher:

- … eh bien, vous savez, roi Dragmire, que ma femme, la regrettée Zelda XXXI, est morte… avant d'avoir pu mettre au monde un héritier.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'autre roi:

- Mon cher Daltus, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. À votre mort, je suggère que ce soit moi qui règne sur Hyrule.

Daltus ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris:

- Régner sur le Désert Gerudo ne vous suffit donc pas?

- Je suis bien capable de régner sur deux peuples à la fois. De plus, je pourrais faire en sorte que le Désert Gerudo et Hyrule ne fassent plus qu'un seul royaume, qu'en dites-vous?

Le roi d'Hyrule était choqué:

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, roi Dragmire! Sachez que je ne laisserai jamais mon royaume entre les mains de n'importe qui. Avant, vous devez me prouver votre valeur.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera vite chose faite…


	5. Chapter 4: Zelda XXXII

**Chapitre 4: Zelda XXXII**

Navi s'avança alors dans un grand couloir sombre.

- Link? Tu es où?

La voix du jeune homme parvint à son oreille:

- Je suis là, Navi! Je vais bien! Par contre, l'obscurité m'empêche de te voir. Continue d'avancer, j'aperçois de la lumière là-bas!

Navi obéit et bientôt, elle aperçut son ami, qui la salua:

- Navi, tu es là! J'espère que tu as une idée de comment on va sortir d'ici. En attendant, regarde plutôt ce que j'ai découvert.

- Oh! Une autre porte! Allons-y!

Prudemment, le garçon tourna la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte:

- Il y a quelqu'un?

Ils venaient d'arriver dans une chambre. Mais la chambre de qui?

- Bizarre, dit Link. il n'y a personne.

- Non… attends… riposta son amie. J'ai cru avoir entendu quelqu'un respirer.

Une voix féminine les fit sursauter:

- Qui… qui êtes-vous?

Une jeune fille venait de surgir de sa cachette. Le teint pâle, les cheveux aubruns, son visage ne laissait pas voir la moindre ombre de la moindre imperfection. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris absolument magnifique. Elle portait une couronne dorée et une robe violette dont le haut était très décolletée. Link resta muet devant son éblouissante beauté.

- Je vous ai demandés qui vous étiez, répéta-t-elle.

- Ah oui, désolé, répondit le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Link et voici mon ami fée, Navi. Nous venons de découvrir ce passage secret et…

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'espoir:

- Vous… vous êtes venus me délivrer?

Link ne comprenait pas:

- Euh… je n'en sais rien. Je suis tombé sur ce passage secret par hasard. Mais… puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

La demoiselle répondit, le plus sérieusement du monde:

- Je suis Zelda, princesse d'Hyrule.

Link était abasourdi:

- QUOI!?

- Oui, c'est assez dur à croire. Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire…

Elle parla des Trois Déesses, de la Triforce capable de réaliser les souhaits et du geste de Nayru. Link était impressionné par les talents de conteuse de la belle princesse.

- Avec le temps, conta Zelda, cette histoire sombra peu à peu dans l'oubli, pour bientôt devenir qu'une vieille légende. Sauf que ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c'est que les trois parties de la Triforce contenaient un peu d'essence de chacune des déesses. Le triangle du haut représentait la Puissance, celui en bas à droite représentait le Courage et celui à gauche, la Sagesse. La déesse Nayru fit alors désintégrer les trois triangles dorés pour les plaçer dans le coeur de trois personnes possédant l'une de ces trois qualités.

Elle fit une pause, puis continua:

- La princesse Zelda I, mon ancêtre, portait en elle la Triforce de la Sagesse, et l'a transmise à ses descendantes. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que mon père, le roi Daltus, découvrit ne l'existence de cette légende. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que son épouse, la reine Zelda XXXI, portait en elle la Triforce de la Sagesse. Plus tard, ma mère mourut d'une terrible maladie. Mais très peu avant, elle avait eu le temps de donner naissance à une petite princesse: moi. Mon père, sachant que la Triforce de la Sagesse était en moi, a décidé de m'enfermer dans une salle secrète du château… car il avait peur. Peur que je ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Peur que quelqu'un ne me fasse du mal pour voler le triangle sacré qui se cache en moi.

Zelda soupira:

- Depuis ce jour, j'ai attendu. Attendu que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de cette prison. Impa, ma gardienne, voulait tant me libérer, mais en tant que Sheikah, elle n'avait pas le droit de contester les ordres du roi…

Navi intervint:

- Pour l'instant, notre priorité est de sortir de ce château.

Link et la princesse acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre, avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre.

- Il fait vraiment noir ici… commenta Zelda. Je ne vois plus rien.

Après une minute de marche à l'aveuglette, ils finirent par apercevoir la porte au bout du passage. À peine eurent-ils sortis du passage secret qu'une surprise les attendait…

- Père!? s'écria la princesse Zelda.

- Roi Daltus!? s'exclamèrent Link et Navi.

Le roi d'Hyrule était bien là et il faisait face aux deux jeunes et à la fée. Il était catastrophé:

- Z… Zelda…?

La jeune fille était en colère:

- Père, j'en ai assez que vous me séquestrez ainsi!

À sa grande surprise, le roi la prit par le poignet:

- Zelda… je t'avais enfermée pour ta sécurité! J'espère que tu n'as pas parlé de la Triforce à ce jeune homme!?

- Oui j'en ai parlé! Maintenant, lâchez-moi!

- Quoi!? Tu as osé… ne sais-tu donc pas que tu mets tout le royaume en danger avec ton comportement!?

Il serrait le poignet de Zelda de plus en plus fort.

- Père… supplia la princesse. Lâchez-moi, vous commencez à me faire mal…

- Roi Daltus, je ne vous reconnais plus, dit Link. Vous devriez écouter au moins ce que votre fille a à vous dire.

- S'il vous plaît, relâchez-la, ajouta Navi.

Daltus obéit et lâcha le poignet devenu douloureux de sa fille. Celle-ci sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux:

- Père, ne savez-vous donc pas ce que c'est de vivre dans une chambre sombre sans jamais pouvoir admirer la lumière du soleil? Vous m'avez séquestrée dans cette prison pendant dix-huit ans et tout ce que vous avez à me dire c'est des reproches? Je comprends que vous vouliez mon bien, et je vous en remercie, mais…

C'est à ce moment-ci qu'elle lança la question qui tue:

- Qui régnera sur Hyrule à votre mort, si ce n'est pas moi!?

- TRÊVE DE BAVARDAGES! Daltus est mort! Il n'y a plus que moi, Ganondorf Dragmire, roi des gerudos, futur maître du monde!

Zelda et Link étaient estomaqués. Devant eux se tenait à présent un grand homme imposant au teint verdâtre et aux cheveux roux. Le soleil doré inséré dans son front lui donnait l'allure d'un roi. Sans crier gare, il serra Zelda contre lui:

- Vous êtes à moi, princesse, À MOI!

Link n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête: protéger Zelda. À tout prix. Il bondit sur Ganondorf, suivi par Navi:

- ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE! LÂCHEZ-LA!

La princesse Zelda se débattait avec fougue. C'est alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main: le symbole de la Triforce qui s'y trouvait se mit à briller d'une lumière intense. Non… ce n'était pas possible! Link et Ganondorf étaient donc… les Triforces du Courage et de la Puissance!? Elle devait agir vite: la Triforce allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Et qui sait quel souhait Ganondorf pourrait formuler… elle parvint à se libérer des bras du roi des gerudos et leva les bras au ciel. Un arc lumineux et des flèches dorées venaient d'apparaître dans les mains de la princesse:

- Link, sauve-toi! Tu ne peux pas vaincre Ganondorf!

- Mais… et vous? Que va-t-il vous arriver?

Zelda leva les bras une fois de plus, puis elle… lança une attaque de magie en direction de Link! Le sort l'atteignit en plein coeur, et le jeune homme se retrouva projeté dans les airs… il put entendre le rire diabolique de Ganondorf et les cris de souffrance de la princesse Zelda … c'est alors qu'il s'évanouit.


	6. Chapter 5: Le début d'une quête

**Chapitre 5: Le début d'une quête**

_Link, c'est Zelda. Grâce à mes pouvoirs, j'ai réussi à vous envoyer loin du palais, toi et Navi. Je dois t'informer de quelque chose de très important: Ganondorf a pris le contrôle d'Hyrule! Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant que mon royaume ne devienne que terreur, sang, et désespoir. Tu dois le vaincre! Tu es le Héros choisi par les dieux, tu es le dernier espoir d'Hyrule… le seul moyen d'anéantir Ganondorf, c'est l'Épée Maîtresse. Cette épée se trouve au coeur des Bois Perdus. Tu devras affronter des dangers mortels, alors sois prudent. Trouve cette épée, et combats Ganondorf… Link… avant de te laisser, je tiens à te dire que je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir t'aider… mon royaume sombre dans le chaos et je ne peux rien faire… je t'en supplie Link, pardonne-moi…_

- Réveillez-vous, ce n'est plus le moment!

- Navi… c'est bien toi? demanda Link, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Non, c'est Impa.

Le jeune homme reprit conscience lentement. Devant lui se tenait en effet Impa, la guerrière Sheikah. Navi était à ses côtés:

- Tu as entendu le message télépathique de la princesse Zelda? questionna la fée.

- Oui, répondit Link. Il faut trouver l'Épée Maîtresse!

- Princesse Zelda m'a demandé de vous accompagner, dit Impa. Tenez, Link, prenez cette épée. Elle vous sera plus qu'utile dans ce genre de mission.

Le jeune homme saisit l'épée.

- Bon, fit Impa. Les Bois Perdus ont beau avoir l'air de rien, mais il est quasiment impossible de traverser cet endroit: cette forêt n'apporte que désordre et confusion. Alors mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque: j'ai apporté des provisions ainsi que des couvertures…

En effet, elle traînait avec elle un gigantesque sac… où il y était également rangé son arc, son bouclier et son épée.

- Wow, s'étonna Navi, comment faites-vous pour traîner autant d'équipement? Votre sac semble peser trois tonnes!

- Je suis une guerrière Sheikah, tout de même! répondit Impa.

Link demanda:

- Impa, connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui sache quelque chose à propos de l'Épée Maîtresse?

- Hum… réfléchit la Sheikah. À moins d'être extrêmement vieux, je ne crois que quelqu'un dans ce royaume peut être au courant l'existence de la Triforce...

- Mais oui! s'exclama Link. Sahasrahla, l'aîné du village Kakariko! Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais petit, il me racontait de vieilles légendes… il sait sûrement quelque chose sur cette épée!

Impa approuva:

- D'accord, allez, c'est parti… le royaume d'Hyrule a beau sembler calme et joyeux, mais si nous attendions, Ganondorf va avoir réussi à mettre tout le pays en guerre. Comme l'a dit Son Altesse, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Link, le sort du monde est en entre tes mains.

En entendant ces mots, le futur héros commença à être moins confiant: _Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur? _pensa-t-il. Impa et Navi se mirent en route, rapidement suivies de Link. C'était le début d'une grande quête…

* * *

L'alerte sonna dans le village Kakariko. Des gerudos, habiles voleuses masquées, avait fait irruption dans le petit village. Les Hyruliens avait protesté contre le règne du roi Ganondorf, et maintenant ils allaient le regretter. C'était le chaos total! Grand nombre de villageois furent capturés, grand nombre de maisons furent détruites. En réalité, ce que Ganondorf voulait, c'était que personne ne trouve l'Épée Maîtresse. Le Héros choisi par les dieux ne doit savoir pas où elle se cache, alors pour cela il doit détruire tous ceux qui savent quelque chose sur cette légende. C'est pourquoi les gerudos, ses fidèles servantes, devaient capturer autant d'innocents. Sahasrahla, caché parmi les ruines, espérait que personne ne le trouve. Il était bien trop vieux pour s'enfuir, et encore moins pour combattre l'armée de gerudos. Dans sa tête, il repensa à la prophétie qu'il avait lue dans son livre ancien…

_"Alors qu'Hyrule sombrera dans le chaos, le Héros choisi par les dieux surgira, l'Épée Maîtresse à la main, et chassera le mal."_

Le vieil homme était convaincu qu'il aura un rôle important à jouer dans toute cette histoire. Étant le seul à connaître l'emplacement de l'Épée Maîtresse, c'était son destin d'aider le noble héros dans sa quête. Reste à savoir qui est ce Héros choisi par les dieux. Il regarda au loin. Grand nombre de villageois tentaient de se défendre, sans succès. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix venant de dangereusement près:

- Hé, on en a oublié un!

Une gerudo aux longs cheveux rouges comme le feu se tenait près de lui, épée à la main. Sans crier gare, elle bondit. À la seconde où elle allait trancher le vieil homme, un garçon vêtu de vert et aux épais cheveux blonds se plaça devant Sahasrahla et assomma la gerudo d'un coup de bouclier puissant. Il prit le vieillard par le bras et l'incita à prendre la fuite. Ils traversèrent le village en courant. Quelques gerudos tentèrent de les arrêter, mais Link réussit à toutes les vaincre.

- La forêt est juste là! dit-il. Impa et Navi nous y attendent! Dépêchons-nous!

Ils parvinrent à pénétrer dans la forêt.

- Ah, enfin en sécurité! s'exclama Sahasrahla.

Navi se montra rassurée de revoir son ami en sûreté:

- Link! J'étais vraiment inquiète!

Sahasrahla était stupéfait:

- Link!? fit-il en regardant son sauveur. C'est bien toi? C'est incroyable, la dernière que je t'ai vu, tu étais grand comme ça… dis-moi, que faisais-tu au village?

Impa répondit à sa place:

- Et bien, il se trouve que ce jeune homme est à la recherche de l'Épée Maîtresse.

- Quoi!? Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut manipuler cette épée! Seul le Héros choisi par les dieux peut la toucher.

Link hésita:

- Et si j'étais ce Héros…?

- Link, riposta le vieil homme, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Le garçon protesta:

- Je vous l'assure! Zelda elle-même l'a confirmé!

Sahasrahla était encore plus surpris:

- Zelda? Impossible, la reine est morte il y a bien longtemps.

- Pas la reine, Sahasrahla. La princesse!

Le vieillard s'assit sur une pierre:

- Es-tu en train de me dire que Zelda la XXXIème a eu une fille?

Impa prit la parole:

- Si. Daltus l'avait enfermée dans un passage secret du palais, par peur que quelqu'un ne s'attaque à elle pour avoir l'essence de la Triforce de la Sagesse qui coule dans ses veines. Je vous en prie, dites-nous l'emplacement de l'Épée Maîtresse…

L'aîné sortit une carte de sa poche et la tendit à Link.

- Elle se trouve en plein centre des Bois Perdus. Link, sois prudent. Hyrule est parsemé de dangers.

- Je le serai, Sahasrahla.


	7. Chapter 6: Girahim

**Chapitre 6: Girahim**

Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans les Bois Perdus. À peine une heure plus tard, nos héros commencèrent déjà à se sentir perdus. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous et il y avait des dizaines de sentiers, tous identiques.

- Ah là là, commenta Navi, tous les arbres sont exactement pareils ici! Et il y a pleins de chemins! Comment trouverons-nous l'Épée Maîtresse dans cette forêt infernale?

- Ceux qui restent trop longtemps dans les Bois Perdus se retrouvent changés en Stalfos, horribles squelettes au service du mal, intervint Impa. Ils sont alors condamnés à vivre dans les Bois Perdus pour toujours. Heureusement, j'ai pensé à acheter de l'antidote, mais j'en ai très peu, alors mieux vaut ne pas trop traîner.

Elle sortit alors la carte que lui avait confié Sahasrahla de sa poche:

- Bon, l'Épée est là, et nous devons sûrement être… ici! Euh non, là… ou plutôt ici… raaaah! Nous aurions dû faire un plan avant de s'enfoncer tête baissée dans ces maudits bois!

Link resta optimiste:

- Mais l'Épée Maîtresse est située en plein milieu des Bois Perdus. Suffit d'avancer tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve, non?

- Rien n'est simple dans les Bois Perdus, riposta Navi.

_"Héros de la Lumière…"_

Link sursauta en entendant cette voix, à la voix incitante et effrayante. Elle semblait venir de nulle part.

- Vous avez entendu? demanda-t-il à Impa et Navi.

- De quoi tu parles? s'étonna son amie fée.

- J'ai cru entendre une voix.

Impa croisa les bras:

- Hum, ce n'est pas très bon signe, ça.

_"Mon maître… viens vers moi… je suis juste là."_

Link s'avança. Comme si Navi et Impa n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il n'y avait que cette voix qui l'intéressait. Elle l'attirait tel un aimant. Tout à coup, il l'aperçut: sur un piédestral, elle trônait. L'Épée Maîtresse.

- Je l'ai trouvé! s'écria Link, assez fort pour que Impa et Navi puissent l'entendre.

Ses deux amies ne se firent pas prier. Elles ne tardèrent pas à trouver Link et l'épée.

- Ça alors… fit Impa. La véritable Épée Maîtresse… cette épée légendaire qui a le don de repousser le mal… c'est étrange que nous l'ayons trouvée si facilement.

C'est à ce moment précis que la mystérieuse voix résonna encore une fois:

_"Mon maître, sors-moi de ce piédestral… laisse-moi briller, et t'aider à repousser le mal."_

Link s'approcha doucement de l'arme légendaire.

_"Vas-y… soulève-moi... allez…"_

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais il ne pouvait dire ce que c'était. Même Impa semblait de méfier de l'épée.

_"Soulève-moi… allez!"_

Link ne bougea pas.

_"VAS-Y! TOUT DE SUITE!"_

Le garçon finit par céder. Il prit l'épée et la souleva. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder, et un terrifiant rire diabolique se fit entendre. Le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs, et des éclairs apparurent. C'est alors que l'incroyable se produisit. L'épée quitta les mains de Link et commença à se métarphoser. Le métal se transforma en chair, et l'arme prit soudain une forme humaine... bientôt, ce fut un être au teint étrangement pâle qui lui faisait face. Les cheveux blancs à demi rasés, l'"homme" avait des yeux bruns sombres. Il ricana:

- Enfin! Je découvre enfin l'identité du Héros d'Hyrule! Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais l'Épée Maîtresse? Pauvre idiot! Je me présente: je suis Girahim, mais je préfère qu'on m'apelle "Monarque démoniaque Girahim", c'est plus classe.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous êtes? lui demanda Impa d'un ton agressif.

- Je suis l'Esprit qui habite l'Épée de Demise, mon maître! Je_ suis _cette épée, en réalité. Je viens l'aider à dominer le monde, bien sûr! Bon, assez bavardé! Le royaume d'Hyrule sombrera dans le chaos, et vous n'y pouvez rien, car l'Épée Maîtresse est entre les mains de mon maître!

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. C'est à cet instant précis qu'une armée de Stalfos bondirent sur nos trois héros. Le combat était perdu d'avance.


	8. Chapter 7: Stalfos malgré lui

**Chapitre 7: Stalfos malgré lui**

Depuis que Ganondorf s'en est approprié, le château d'Hyrule est devenu une véritable maison de film d'horreur: malgré le fait qu'elle soit luxueuse, elle a de quoi effrayer tous les visiteurs qui osent y entrer. Sauf que tout ceci n'est rien comparé aux donjons: infestés de toiles d'arraignées, cette prison est un endroit sombre et froid. Malheureusement, c'est dans cet horrible endroit que la princesse Zelda est enfermée. Solidement attachée au mur, elle ne pouvait bouger que de la tête. Elle vivait le martyre depuis la victoire de Ganondorf: elle avait combattu avec fougue pour défendre son peuple, mais le roi des gerudos était invincible et la pauvre princesse s'est retrouvé dans le donjon, prisonnière. Sans oublier le fait qu'on ne la nourrissait presque jamais. Pire encore, Ganondorf venait chaque jour pour la narguer. Il se moquait d'elle jusqu'à la faire pleurer. Depuis, Zelda souffre dans le donjon, seule, affamée, et appeurée.

- Alors Altesse, cette prison est-elle à votre goût? lui dit Ganondorf d'un ton moqueur. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de défendre votre peuple… c'est une honte. Je croyais la Triforce de la Sagesse moins minable. Toutes ces années passées, séquestrée dans une salle secrète du château, isolée de tous… vous appelez cela régner?

Tout en parlant, il regardait avec amusement la princesse silencieuse, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de l'entendre protester:

- Mon père m'a obligée à y rester! Je n'y restais pas par ma propre volonté!

C'était la première fois qu'elle osait parler depuis son emprisonnement.

- Et vous… vous l'avez tué, et simplement pour apaiser votre soif de pouvoir!? Vous êtes… un démon!

Le roi des gerudos fut insulté. Comment cette misérable jeune fille pouvait-elle oser lui parler sur ce ton? Furieux, il la gifla:

- Princesse de pacotille!

Malgré la douleur fulgurante qu'elle ressentait où niveau de la joue, Zelda ne faiblissait pas:

- Vous l'avez dit! Je suis une princesse, membre de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule! C'est moi qui doit régner sur ce royaume, et non vous! Et je refuse que vous me traitez de cette façon!

De la magie noire apparut dans les mains de Ganondorf:

- Je vais te….

Une voix masculine se fit entendre:

- Maître!

Ganondorf tenta de rester calme malgré son énervement:

- Girahim!? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore!?

- J'ai accompli ma mission! J'ai envoyé mes Stalfos dans les Bois Perdus pour qu'ils capturent le Héros choisi par les dieux.

L'usurpateur leva le poing:

- QUOI!? Et s'il réussit à les vaincre? Tu y a pensé!?

- Oui, mais… nononononononon! S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez paaaaaaaas, Ô grand Demise!

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je ne m'appelle pas Demise!? Enfin, où est-tu allé chercher ce nom?

- C'est le nom d…

- SILENCE! RETOURNE DANS LES BOIS PERDUS ET RAMÈNE-MOI CE "HÉROS"! ET VIVANT SURTOUT!

- … oui, Maître.

Girahim tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Furieux, Ganondorf se tourna vers Zelda… mais celle-ci s'était déjà évanouie, à bout de force.

* * *

Les Stalfos bondirent sur eux. Link, Impa et Navi durent se rendre à l'évidence: ils étaient trop nombreux. Link cria à ses amies:

- Fuyez! Je ne veux pas qu'ils ne vous fasse du mal!

C'est à ce moment qu'un Stalfos sauta sur lui et la jeta sur le sol. Link riposta en lui donnant un coup d'épée. Le squelette était maintenant sur le sol. Le combat dura une heure. Link tomba alors sur le sol, couvert de blessures. Il constata que ses mains commençaient à devenir squeletiques! Il était resté trop longtemps dans les Bois Perdus, et maintenant il allait devenir lui-même un Stalfos! Il hurla de douleur tandis que son corps se métarmophosait peu à peu… ses cris à l'aide furent sans réponse. Les squelettes le bombardait de coups. Non! Il ne pouvait pas succomber à la douleur! Il avait un peuple à sauver, une princesse à secourir! L'image de Zelda apparut dans son esprit. Hors de question qu'il la laisse souffrir, seule avec Ganondorf! Néanmois, sa souffrance était trop grande. Il allait devenir un Stalfos et servir le Mal, c'est son destin! Et tout le monde sait que personne ne peut échapper à son destin…

- Zelda... pardonne-moi … je suis… le pire des héros…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8:**

Impa se situait un peu plus loin dans les Bois Perdus. Elle voulait à tout prix protéger le Héros choisi par les dieux, cependant les Stalfos l'ont attrapée. Heureusement, elle avait en sa possession l'andidote et c'est pourquoi elle n'est pas devenue un Stalfos. Elle avait entendu les cris de Link, et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. C'est ici que Navi entre en scène: petite, les Stalfos ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle fit un signe discret à Impa et s'envola, tenant le flacon d'antidote entre ses minuscules mains. Le contenant était bien trop lourd pour elle, mais elle était déterminée. Malheureusement, un Stalfos l'aperçut et l'enferma dans un bocal. Mais la petite fée avait immédiatement eu le réflexe de lancer le flacon, qui vola dans les airs… avant de se fracasser contre un arbre. Le contenant éclata en mille morceaux.

* * *

Zelda, la légende de la Triforce, Ganondorf, Girahim…. Tout cela semble si peu réaliste. Comment lui, un garçon comme les autres, peut-il être le Héros choisi par les dieux? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Link réfléchissait à tout cela, plongé dans un demi-sommeil. Il sentait que quelque chose de liquide coulait sur son corps. Ses membres refusaient de bouger, seule sa tête lui obéissait.

- Ouvre les yeux, Héros de la Lumière.

Link dut obéir. Sa vision floue devint de plus en plus claire. Il regarda autour de lui. Il devait se trouver dans un donjon. Un donjon sombre et peu accueillant. Devant lui se trouvait Girahim. Il baissa la tête avant de réaliser que du sang coulait sur son corps. _Son _sang.

- Eh bien, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus difficile à vaincre, dit Girahim. Très bientôt, mon Maître fera apparaître la Triforce et exaucera son voeu le plus cher: dominer le monde!

- Je vous en empêcherai!

- Ah oui? Je me demande comment tu pourras battre mon Maître dans cet état. Méfie-toi: ma précédente défaite m'a beaucoup appris…

- Votre précédente… défaite? s'étonna Link.

- Il y a quelques millénaires, la Terre était envahie par les démons. Leur Maître était Demise, qui était également mon Maître. La déesse Hylia, pour protéger les êtres innocents, expédia toutes les créatures du Bien au Ciel, dans une ville appelée Célesbourg, puis vainc Demise. Quelques siècles plus tard, un certain Link vit le jour à Célesbourg. Ce n'est que seize années plus tard que j'entra en scène: j'étais décidé à récussiter mon Maître. Pour ce faire, il fallait que je prenne l'Âme de la déesse Hylia…

Il prit un ton dramatique:

- Et ah! Quelle surprise! J'ai découvert qui était la réincarnation mortelle de cette déesse de malheur! Il s'agissait de… ZELDA!

Link était estomaqué:

- Quoi!?

- À cette époque, ce n'était qu'une fillette tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Qui aurait cru cela? Alors, je l'ai capturée, mais Link, ton ancêtre de malheur, voulait à tout prix retrouver sa belle. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était cachée dans mon temple. Grâce à Fi, l'Esprit qui habite l'Épée Maîtresse, il découvrit alors qu'elle se trouvait sur Terre. Il quitta Célesbourg et descendit sur Terre. Fi lui informa qu'elle se cachait dans mon temple. Il a traversé mon temple et oui, il m'a vaincu au cours d'une glorieuse bataille. Et après, il a dû combattre Demise, et, je ne sais pas pas quel miracle, il l'a battu! Les derniers mots de mon Maître furent: "Je me vengerai! Ta lignée sera à jamais maudite, obligée à combattre chaque incarnation de ma colère!". Et après, ce Link et Zelda ont tombé amoureux. Ils ont eu deux enfants: une fille et un garçon. Ils baptisèrent leur fille Zelda et leur fils Link. Et c'est ainsi que commence l'histoire de ta lignée… ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leur fils sera condamné à devenir le Héros choisi par les dieux et devra combattre l'incarnation de la colère de Demise… Ganondorf!

Link ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Maintenant, le voeu de mon Maître va se réaliser. Pour réaliser son voeu, il a non seulement besoin de toi, mais aussi d'_elle_!

Il claqua des doigts et un trône apparut. Attachée et assise dessus se trouvait Zelda. Sa peau était anormalement pâle.

- ZELDA! s'écria Link.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ta princesse sera libérée aussitôt après la cérémonie… pour ensuite être dévorée par les loups!

- Non!

Les chaînes qui retenait le garçon se brisèrent et volèrent en éclats.

_"Maître Link…"_

L'Épée Maîtresse se matérialisa dans sa main. Le héros sentit un nouveau pouvoir l'envahir.

_"Je suis Fi, l'Esprit qui habite l'Épée Maîtresse! Et je vais vous servir comme j'ai servi votre ancêtre…"_

Girahim était furieux. Si furieux qu'il se glissa près de Zelda, de la magie sortant de ses mains:

- Un pas de plus et tu peux dire adieu à ta belle!

Link cessa net de bouger. La voix féminine et douce de Fi retentit dans son esprit:

_"Maître, pourquoi vous arrêter? Même si Lady Zelda meurt, vous pourrez encore vaincre Ganondorf, ou plutôt l'incarnation de Demise."_

Le jeune homme répliqua en pensée:

_"Fi, je ne veux pas la laisser mourir…"_

_"Maître Link, je suis sûre à 90% que vous ressentez ce qu'on appelle l'amour. L'amour est un sentiment souvent ressenti chez les êtres vivants. Cependant je dois admettre que je ne comprendrai jamais ce sentiment. Pourquoi faire des sacrifices pour un autre?"_

Link soupira.

_"Tu ne peux pas comprendre."_

_"Maître Link, je vous suggère d'ignorer ce problème. Votre priorité est de sauver le monde. Lady Zelda, ou plutôt Hylia, est ma maîtresse, et je la respecte plus que tout. Mais vous devez penser au sort du monde avant tout."_

_"Je ne peux pas, Fi! Je l'aime! Plus que tout au monde!"_

_"Link, c'est votre destin de sauver ce monde."_

- JE ME FICHE… DE MON DESTIN!

Cette fois-ci, Link avait crié. Et non en pensée. Fi sortit de l'Épée Maîtresse, tel un fantôme. Son teint était bleu pâle et elle était vêtue d'une cape mi-bleue, mi-violette. Ses yeux vides et sans pupille fixèrent le jeune homme.

- Maître, vous le devez!

- Je ne peux pas tuer Zelda simplement pour sauver le monde! C'est inadmissible!

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Girahim. Il leva les bras et lança une attaque de magie en direction de Zelda.

- NON!

Link se glissa en vitesse devant la princesse. Fi forma un bouclier autour du jeune héros. Le garçon bondit sur Girahim:

- Fi! ordonna-t-il. Forme un bouclier autour de Zelda!

L'esprit obéit: elle crééa le bouclier puis s'empressa de retourner dans l'Épée Maîtresse. L'épée légendaire scintilla d'une lumière bleue.

- MAÎTRE! hurla Girahim. LE HÉROS S'EST LIBÉRÉ!

Un grand tremblement de terre se fit alors sentir. Le plafond et les murs se fissurèrent. Ils allaient les écraser! Même Girahim ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le plafond s'écroula. Link vit alors un spectacle à glacer le sang: un monstre géant venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. La crinière rousse, des cornes gigantesque et des griffes accérés…

- … voilà la VRAIE apparence de l'incarnation de la colère de Demise! s'écria Girahim. C'est Ganon!

Le monstre se tourna vers Link et rugit:

- La Triforce est mienne, et ce n'est pas un enfant comme toi qui m'empêchera de l'avoir!

- Ganondorf, vous avez éliminé Daltus, torturé Zelda, et maintenant vous voulez me tuer moi aussi? Vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça, et je ne me laisserai pas vaincre aussi facilement! La force de l'Épée Maîtresse est avec moi!

L'heure de la bataille finale sonna. Un seul des deux combattants en sortira vivant.

**À suivre…**


End file.
